O Toque de um Grimm
by Lavi Black
Summary: Há uma Grimm em Portland. Uma Grimm com conhecimento sobre o mundo Wesen que Nick desconhece. Mas além dos segredos acerca do mundo Wesen, essa Grimm pode guardar segredos que estão intimamente ligados a vida pessoal de Nick. Com ela em Portland e sendo caçada por Ceifadores, o que Nick irá fazer?
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Grimm** não me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. Mas **Soraya** e **Lily** são personagens **minhas** e **não devem** ser utilizadas em outros lugares **sem** a minha **autorização.**

**O Toque de um Grimm**

**Capítulo I**

O som dos passos sobre o asfalto é alto e ecoa pela rua pouco movimentada. Dedos longos, pálidos e finos, afastam alguns fios negros do rosto jovem, expondo os olhos azuis para a fraca luz da tarde nublada. A jovem continua a andar, virando a esquina e entrando em uma rua deserta. Alguns minutos se passam até que o som de mais passos passa a acompanhar o som da caminhada da jovem.

Ela olha para trás, não vendo ninguém, mas pressentindo a presença daqueles que a seguem desde Berlim. Os passos sobre o asfalto continuam, agora mais rápidos, o som mais alto, misturando-se ao som dos passos que se aproximam. Logo, uma sombra surge ao lado da jovem, que desvia, afastando-se a tempo de evitar ser atingida pela lâmina do alfanje.

Outro ceifador surge atrás da jovem, que não é rápida o bastante e acaba ferida no braço direito. Um terceiro usa o cabo do alfanje para imobilizar a jovem, encostando a arma no pescoço fino. Com as duas mãos, a jovem segura o cabo e inclina o pescoço para trás com força, atingindo a face do ceifador e fazendo-o soltar a arma.

Em posse do alfanje, a jovem se defende com mais facilidade, conseguindo cortar o peito do segundo ceifador, que volta a tentar atacá-la. Quando este, ferido, se afasta, o primeiro se aproxima, acabando tendo o pescoço cortado pela lâmina do alfanje. Distraída com os dois ceifadores, a jovem não percebe que o terceiro pegou a arma do companheiro morto e, quando ela finalmente nota, não consegue evitar que a lâmina do alfanje afunde em seu ombro. O ceifador puxa a arma de volta, rasgando ainda mais a pele da jovem.

Aproveitando a situação, o segundo ceifador também ataca, cortando a cintura da jovem e fazendo-a cair. Ambos ceifadores se aproximam prontos para cortar a cabeça da jovem, que não desiste e continua a se defender. Quando o segundo ceifador abaixa o alfanje, a jovem se defende com o próprio alfanje e chuta o peito ferido, afastando-o e conseguindo se levantar. De pé, em um rápido movimento, a jovem afunda a ponta da lâmina no pescoço do ceifador e então se vira para o terceiro e único que restou.

O ceifador ataca e a jovem se abaixa, usando o alfanje para atingi-lo nas pernas e derrubá-lo. Uma vez caído, a jovem aproveita a vantagem e corta o pescoço do ceifador. Livre dos inimigos, a jovem respira fundo e olha ao redor, não encontrando ninguém na rua, mas, por segurança, sai correndo, seguindo o caminho que começara, o alfanje ainda firme em uma das mãos.

**xGrimmx**

Concentrado, Monroe conserta um belo relógio de corda. Totalmente absorto no trabalho, o blutbad quase pula da cadeira ao ouvir batidas na porta da casa. Suspirando, o relojoeiro se levanta e caminha até a entrada, uma expressão de exasperação em sua face. Mas essa expressão cede lugar a uma de pura surpresa assim que Monroe abre a porta, deparando-se com uma jovem de cabelos longos e olhos azuis, cansada e ferida.

- So... Soraya? – o blutbad pergunta tocando o rosto sujo da jovem – O que aconteceu? – nesse momento, Monroe nota o alfanje na mão de Soraya e uma sombra de entendimento aparece em sua face – Ceifadores?

A jovem apenas assente e dá um passo a frente, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo nos braços de Monroe. O blutbad envolve o corpo magro com os braços e logo percebe o quanto a jovem está ferida. A camisa negra que Soraya usa está molhada com o sangue que escapa dos profundos ferimentos e mancha a mão de Monroe, que deixa escapar um baixo rosnar ao ver o líquido vermelho em seus dedos.

- Eu vou levá-la a um hospital. – o relojoeiro diz e faz menção de se levantar, mas é impedido pelas mãos de Soraya, que envolvem seus braços.

- Não. – a jovem diz em um tom de voz baixo e fraco – Só me deixe ficar aqui. Eu vou ficar bem. Só preciso... Descansar... – a última palavra quase não é ouvida pelo blutbad, já que é dita um segundo antes da jovem perder a consciência.

Respirando fundo, Monroe se levanta e fecha a porta, voltando a se agachar para pegar o corpo de Soraya e depositar confortavelmente no sofá. O blutbad, então, pega o celular e, ao mesmo tempo em que procura por um número em particular, pega o necessário para cuidar dos ferimentos de Soraya.

Assim que Monroe se ajoelha ao lado de Soraya e começa a examinar o corte no ombro da jovem, uma voz familiar atende a chamada.

- Monroe?

- Hey, Nick! – o blutbad responde – Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Claro. – o detetive diz – O que houve?

- Eu tenho uma Grimm inconsciente e ferida no sofá da minha sala.

- O quê?! – a voz de Nick expressa toda surpresa que o policial sente – Uma Grimm?!

- Exatamente. Você pode vir aqui?

- Sim. Chego aí em alguns minutos.

- Ok. – o blutbad diz e desliga o celular, voltando a atenção completamente para a jovem desmaiada no sofá.

Com cuidado, Monroe tira o alfanje da mão de Soraya, colocando a arma em cima da mesa. Em seguida, o blutbad retira a camiseta preta que a jovem usa, expondo os ferimentos, os traços de sangue manchando a pele pálida. Outro baixo rosnar escapa por entre os lábios do blutbad ao analisar a profundidade dos cortes e a quantidade de sangue perdido. Blutbaden são criaturas que odeiam ver seus filhotes feridos. E, para Monroe, Soraya sempre vai ser um filhote. Grimm ou não.


	2. Capítulo II

**O Toque de um Grimm**

** Capítulo II**

Assim que Monroe termina de cuidar dos ferimentos de Soraya, batidas são ouvidas na porta do Blutbad. O relojoeiro se levanta, aproximando-se lentamente da entrada da casa, metade na atenção focada na jovem inconsciente no sofá. Monroe somente relaxa ao ouvir a voz conhecida dizer entre as batidas:

- Monroe, é o Nick!

A porta é aberta e o Blutbad indica que o Grimm deve entrar. Com confusão e inquietação no olhar claro, Nick olha para cada canto da casa, parecendo procurar por algo. Monroe guia o detetive até a sala, mostrando a garota ferida.

- Ela é uma Grimm? – Burkhardt pergunta, observando a face bela e jovem, alguns longos fios negros caindo sobre a pele pálida, tocando os lábios vermelhos.

- Sim. Ela... – Monroe é interrompido pelo toque do celular do mesmo. O relojoeiro atende e se afasta alguns passos.

Enquanto isso, Nick se aproxima da Grimm inconsciente, notando uma longa cicatriz no pescoço fino, aparentemente feita por uma lâmina. O detetive nota, então, o alfanje deixado sobre a mesa. A inscrição em alemão da lâmina manchada com sangue. A atenção do Grimm é voltada ao Blutbad assim que o ouve suspirar.

- Aconteceu algo? – Nick pergunta, se afastando do sofá e caminhando até o ponto onde Monroe se encontra.

- Era minha mãe. – Monroe responde um pouco distraído – Eu liguei para ela para perguntar sobre minha tia Lily, que é a responsável por Soraya... – o Blutbad faz um fraco movimento em direção a Grimm no sofá – E agora minha mãe me ligou de volta para dizer que a tia Lily foi morta... Por Ceifadores. – a incredulidade nos olhos do relojoeiro é refletida nos olhos do detetive.

- Sinto muito... Espere. – Nick respira fundo e passa a mão pelo rosto – Como uma tia _sua_, que eu presumo seja uma _Blutbad_... – ante o comentário, Monroe assente – Como ela pode ser responsável por uma _Grimm_?

- É uma história complicada. – o blutbad diz levemente desconfortável e indo em direção à cozinha. Monroe respira fundo antes de começar a explicar – Soraya, a Grimm desmaiada no meu sofá, foi encontrada pela minha tia Lily dez anos atrás – o relojoeiro senta à mesa e indica que o detetive faça o mesmo – Eu estava na casa dela quando ela voltou com a garota. Soraya estava muito ferida. E quando digo ferida, é ferida _mesmo_. Parecia que Soraya tinha sido torturada ou algo do tipo. Enfim, tia Lily cuidou dos ferimentos dela e, bem, não parou de cuidar dela.

- Você está dizendo que uma _Blutbad_ não se importou em cuidar de uma _Grimm?_ – Nick pergunta cético.

- Minha tia é – era – uma mulher especial. Ela não via sentido em viver da mesma maneira que nossos ancestrais viviam, com as mesmas rixas e medos. – Monroe responde – E, como ela mesma disse na época, Soraya era apenas uma _criança_.

- Uma criança?

- Ela tinha dez anos quando foi encontrada pela minha tia. Ela está com vinte agora. – Monroe dá de ombros enquanto Nick volta o olhar para a sala – E, ao contrário de você, meu amigo, Soraya foi _criada_ como uma Grimm.

- Como assim? – o detetive pergunta voltando o olhar para o Blutbad.

- Soraya foi _criada_ como uma Grimm, Nick. Treinada desde cedo para caçar e destruir Wesen. – Monroe responde – Um dos meus primos tentou atacá-la quando minha tia a apresentou para a família e ela se defendeu muito bem. Com _treze_ anos, ela era capaz de bater de frente com Angelina!

- Soraya conhece Angelina?

- Elas são muito próximas. Como irmãs. Depois de passar toda a fase de 'estranhamento' de ter uma Grimm em meio à Blutbaden, Soraya se tornou a protegida de Angelina. _Ninguém_ tocava na Grimm sem acabar recebendo um pequeno troco de Angelina.

- Mas e Soraya? – Nick questiona, estranhando, mas tentando entender toda a história – Ela não se importou em ser criada por uma Blutbad?

Um suspiro escapou por entre os lábios de Monroe antes que ele respondesse:

- Soraya _odeia_ ser uma Grimm, Nick.

- O quê?!

- Ela sempre disse que essa habilidade, esse _sangue_ Grimm que ela possui é uma maldição. – o Blutbad explica – Uma vez, Soraya me disse que agradecia por estar em uma família Blutbad e não em uma Grimm porque não há nada além de dor e sangue na vida de um Grimm. Nos dez anos em que Soraya faz parte da minha família, ela _nunca_ em detalhes sobre o passado ou demonstrou ter saudade.

- Ela não tem nenhum familiar que... – Nick faz uma pausa, parecendo lutar para fazer a pergunta – Que também seja um Grimm?

- Eu sei que ela foi treinada pela mãe, que, pelo que Soraya mesmo me disse, também é uma Grimm. Mas... De novo, ela _não _costumafalar da família biológica ou de nada que tenha a ver com a vida dela como Grimm.

Nick assente e continua a perguntar:

- Você disse que sua tia foi morta por Ceifadores. Foram Ceifadores que atacaram Soraya? Eu vi o alfanje com sangue.

- Eu presumo que sim. Soraya não falou muito antes de desmaiar na minha porta.

- Você acha que estão atrás dela porque ela é uma Grimm?

- Sinceramente, Nick, eu não sei. Sempre senti que existem _muitos_ segredos no passado de Soraya.

- Eu vou querer falar com Soraya quando ela acordar. – Nick diz antes de pegar o celular, que escolheu esse momento para começar a tocar. – Burkhardt.

Enquanto Nick fala ao telefone, Monroe ouve o som baixo do roçar de tecidos e deduz que Soraya deve ter despertado. Quando o Blutbad faz menção de se levantar, porém, o Grimm desliga o celular e olha para o relojoeiro.

- Três corpos foram encontrados em uma rua próxima daqui. – Nick diz – Os três com os pescoços cortados. Dois _alfanjes_ com inscrições em _alemão_ foram achados próximos aos corpos. Quais as chances desses Ceifadores serem os mesmos que atacaram Soraya? – um fraco sorriso surge nos lábios do detetive.

- Soraya sempre foi muito boa de luta. – Monroe diz, também sorrindo.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Nick diz, se levantando e caminhando em direção à saída – Monroe...?

- Sim, Nick? – o Blutbad pergunta, seguindo o Grimm.

- Eu vi uma cicatriz no pescoço de Soraya. – Nick aponta a região no próprio pescoço – Como ela conseguiu?

- Quando foi torturada ou sei lá o que aconteceu _antes_ dela ser encontrada pela tia Lily. Esse corte no pescoço era um dos ferimentos que ela apresentava naquele dia. Ela nunca explicou direito.

Nick assente e chega à sala, notando imediatamente o sofá vazio. O detetive se vira para o relojoeiro, que apenas dá de ombros e, com um discreto movimento da cabeça, indica a escada. Mostrando que entendeu, o Grimm se despede e sai da casa. Assim que a porta é fechada, Monroe, sem se virar, diz:

- Pode descer, Soraya.

Lentamente, a Grimm desce os degraus de madeira, os olhos azuis observando o sorriso nos lábios do Blutbad que a observa.

- Não conheço, não confio. – a garota comenta.

- Eu sei. – Monroe diz, puxando Soraya para seus braços e beijando o cabelo negro – Fico feliz que esteja bem.

Soraya retribui o abraço, escondendo o rosto no peito do Blutbad e deixando que finas lágrimas escapem de seus olhos.

- Sinto muito por Lily. Eu não queria que ela morresse por minha causa. – a voz da Grimm soa baixa e abafada – Eu tentei protegê-la, mas não consegui. Sinto muito, Monroe.

- Hey, está tudo bem. – Monroe diz, aumentando a força do abraço com um braço e com a mão livre acariciando o cabelo negro – Está tudo bem.


End file.
